


A comedy of Hikaru's errors

by nopex3 (Imsuretheyarentinlove)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Flirting, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, M/M, also a little college au but not really, awkward Hikaru, kind of, romantic comedy style antics, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imsuretheyarentinlove/pseuds/nopex3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru is not good at talking to boys, especially not the very handsome boy who works at his local coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting and Second First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Yayyy! I finally finished something. This is pretty self explanatory I think, basically the modern coffee shop au nobody asked for. I only read it through once to check for spelling but I don't think anything is so bad that it won't make sense. If so please let me know so I can fix it. Comments (including constructive criticism) are welcomed and makes me write faster. Or message me at my tumblr benssulu.tumblr.com for whatever reason :)
> 
> My Hikaru is half filipino so he speaks a little tagalog in this, I'll probably attempt to incorporate that more in the future cause it's fun.  
> Tanag - stupid  
> Lola - grandmother

 

“Would you like anything else with that?” The barista said, entering Hikaru’s coffee order into the register, then looking back up.

Well that was just typical. Hikaru finally got around to trying the hip new ‘Enterprise Cafe’ and the first employee he talks to might as well be a male model.

_I’d like you to come home with me._

That’s how Hikaru almost responded, really it was on the tip of his tongue. He was so struck by how handsome this man was, how instantly taken he was with the slightly disheveled style of his hair. But that would of course be wholly inappropriate to say to a stranger while they were working no matter how gorgeous they were, and besides, Hikaru had class in twenty minutes, he didn’t have time for anything that request would imply.

So instead Hikaru tried to keep the awe he was feeling out of his expression and focused on pulling his wallet out to pay.

“No thanks, I think that will be all.”

The handsome man took Hikaru’s money, handed him back change and pulled out a cup and a sharpie. 

“Can I get a name to go with that?”

He said this with a gentle expectant smile that not only took Hikaru’s breathe away but also completely wiped his mind of the answer to that question.

“Ummm…..” Hikaru said after a beat, feeling warmth rise to his cheeks as he realized what a fool he was making of himself. This was bad. This was very very bad.

“Um?” The Handsome Man responded with a cocked eye brow, and a chuckle.

_Tanag._ Hikaru thought to himself, _just correct yourself. Say, sorry, actually my names is-_

“Yes. Um.”

_FUCK! Why did you say that?!!_

“Okayyyy.”  With a shrug The Handsome Barista scribbled ‘Um’ on his cup and directed Hikaru to where he could wait for his drink. Hikaru took comfort in the fact that rather than seeming awkward or weirded out, The Handsome Man seemed amused and if Hikaru wasn’t mistake, a little endeared.

As he waited for his coffee, Hikaru felt himself bubble with anticipation. Ridiculous. He was a grown man, he wasn’t in high school any more. He’d dated plenty of boys in his past and flirted with far more. He needed to get a grip, stop freaking out over a five second conversation with a barista. A barista that was, beautiful, gorgeous, sexy-

“Large caramel latte for…… Um?”

With a start, Hikaru stepped up to the counter and took his drink in hand almost reverently. Trying to keep his himself from shaking and spilling it all over the place. He was about to say something, thank the man, explain his mistake maybe, anything would be better than what had been coming out of his mouth recently.

But then Hikaru caught a glimpse of what was written on his name tag. ‘Ben.’

_Ben._

_Ben Ben Ben._

It sounded nice in his head and Hikaru bet it would feel even nicer rolling off his tongue too. He would have to ask if that was short for anything later. Later? God, He was getting ahead of himself. He couldn’t even say his own name in front of Ben much less anything that might be considered a pick up line.

“Have a good day.” Ben said, leaning up against the counter, and oh god the sleeves of his button up were folded, exposing his muscled forearms. 

“Okay.” Hikaru responded with a weak flustered voice, quickly tacking on a, “you too.”

Mercifully, Ben walked away to attend to another customer then, sparing Hikaru from the chance to embarrass himself further. Adding insult to injury Hikaru suddenly realized there had been at least five people waiting behind him while he ordered, who all must have heard that whole exchange.

Blushing furiously with embarrassment, Hikaru turned and shoved himself through the front door, power walking all the way back to campus. He ended up arriving at his calculus class a few minutes early and dropped his head onto desk as soon as he sat down.

“Er.. Hikaru, are you okay?” Pavel asked as he took his own seat directly next to Hikaru’s, looking slightly concerned.

“No. No, I am the farthest thing from okay.”

XxxxxxxX

 

Hikaru did not return to The Enterprise Cafe for almost two weeks. One because he was still a broke college student, he couldn’t afford to start buying trendy coffee drinks every day just to see a cute boy. The second reason was of course, that Hikaru was a coward when it came to men.

In fact the two weeks probably would’ve stretched into at least two months if it wasn’t for his helpful yet incredibly nosy friends.

“So…. what has been up with you lately?” Nyota asked him out of the blue over lunch. 

She was the first one to broach the subject but he could tell by the looks on Scotty, Pavel, and Jim’s faces that they’d all discussed this before hand.

_Great_

“What do you mean?” Hikaru tried to hide the grimace at how high and panicked his own words sounded by taking a bite of his chicken wrap. 

Jim scoffed in disbelief, gesturing at Hikaru with a forkful of pasta. “Bro, don’t pull that shit. You have been so spacey lately. Zoning out all the time,-“

“Starin’ off at the horizon like your waitin’ for your husband to return from the war.” Scotty interjected, before him and Jim both erupted into a fit of giggles, Pavel joined in though he had the decency to at least look a bit ashamed of it.

Hikaru cringed, had he really been so obvious? God he was pathetic, mooning over this dude he had only met once. He didn’t even know if Ben was gay, or if Hikaru and him were in any way compatible. With Hikaru’s luck Ben probably had a girlfriend, or a boyfriend, or he was married. Handsome guys like him didn’t stay single for long in Hikaru’s experience. 

“What we are trying to say is,” Nyota said with a roll of her eyes, “you’re acting odd and we’re kinda worried about you. So if anything is wrong in your life we want to help.”

Hikaru took in the sight of his four friends concerned faces, even Jim seemed to sober up as they waited for his answer. He let out a groan and buried his face in his hands. “Guys,” He began, slightly muffled with his face covered. “I’m not in any kind of trouble I just have…. A crush.”

There a beat of silence then, interrupted by no sound besides a delighted gasp from Jim. His face is an odd mixture of excitement and dangerous ingenuity. Hikaru can tell he’s already cooking up some crazy plan, his hands steepled showing that he is deep in thought. But strangely he stays silent for once.

Nyota, looked less than pleased. “You’ve been acting like an anxious space cadet all this time because of a crush?”

Hikaru made a noncommittal sound, pointedly avoiding eye contact.

“Why didn’t you say something sooner? We are your friends, we would’ve been more than glad to help you court this man, whoever he is.” Pavel offered, smiling like the human personification of gum drops and sunshine that he was.

Scotty nodded in agreement. “Aye, Pavel’s right we support you no matter what, unless of course you’re pulling an Uhura and dating your professor.” Scotty had to duck out of the way then to avoid Nyota who reached out then to flick his ear.

“Will you get over that already? Spock and me dated for like two weeks and he doesn’t even teach at our school so it doesn’t matter.”

Hikaru shook his head and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. “No, guys that’s not it. This guy, Ben, he’s a barista at The Enterprise Cafe. I spoke to him once and managed to make a complete fool of myself. He probably thinks I'm an idiot. So let’s just forget it.”

Pavel pats him on the arm comfortingly “Do not be so hard on your self Hikaru, how much could you have done in one conversation?”

“I told him my name was Um.”

“Um?”

“Yep, U, M, period, Um. Forced him to say it in front of the whole coffee shop when he gave me my drink. Actually, I didn’t even say Um, I said ‘Ummmmm’ because I was so distracted by his beautiful face. And then I, for some reason, didn’t correct myself.” Hikaru said in a bland unaffected voice with a shrug, just wanting to get this whole experience over with.

“Oh.” Pavel exchanged a worried look with Scotty before turning back to Hikaru, his smile now much more forced. “Well, as you Americans ‘There is more fish in the sea.’”

Hikaru felt a strange amount relief at that. Now they could move on, talk about school or spring break, literally anything else. Then Hikaru could forget about this and continue his perpetually single existence.

Suddenly Jim stood, slamming his hands down on the picnic table they were sitting at. “Pavel Chekov, you bite your tongue! Our dear friend, Hikaru, may be tragically awkward when it comes to ‘flirting,’” He actually took the time to pause and create quotation marks with his fingers. “But that does not mean we are allowed to let him give up. Do you wanna know why?”

“The answer will always be no, James, sit down.” Nyota said, as usual having very little patience for Jim’s antics.

Hikaru would second that if he wasn’t too busy praying to be hit by lightning. A little advice from his friends was one thing but if Hikaru knew Jim- and unfortunately he knew Jim very well- this was gonna be a full blown scheme.

Jim’s grin simply grew impossibly wider. “It’s because Hikaru is an intelligent, funny, objectively attractive guy who deserves to be with the man he loves.”

Hikaru raised his hand to get Jim’s attention.

“I’m not in love with him, we’ve met once and I think he’s cute.” 

“Right, sorry. It’s because Hikaru is a cute boy who deserves the opportunity to kiss another cute boy.” With that Jim clapped his hands together, indicating he was moving onto the next part of his speech. “Hikaru, are you religious?”

“Ummm, I was raised catholic.” He said with a shrug. Technically Hikaru was just baptized as a baby and his family hardly attended mass after that but his Lola always talked very intensely about Jesus and that left a bit of an impression on him.

“Well you better get on your knees and start thanking the virgin Mary for gifting you with such a kind and generous friend cause I’m about to lay out the plan that will land you a date with Ben The Barista.”

Overwhelmed, Hikaru looked at the his other friends for help, but Pavel and Scotty seemed quite intrigued by Jim’s words.

Nyota simply shrugged.“What’s the worst that could happen?”

Hikaru swallowed, bringing to mind a million answers to that question, but nodded despite himself and listened attentively to Jim’s ideas.

XxxxxxX

 

“This Isn’t going to work. I can not overstate how much this is definitely not gonna work.”

Hikaru ran his hands through his hair not even caring if he was messing it up beyond repair. That’s how far gone he was as he paced back and forth on the sidewalk outside The Enterprise.

Jim just slapped him on the shoulder in a way that was probably meant to be friendly and encouraging. “Buck up Hikaru, you may have little faith in me but I have enough in you for the both of us.”

Hikaru stopped and smiled at that despite himself. He had to give credit where credit was due. Jim may be an obnoxious, rude, inappropriate buffoon but he was a good guy at the end of the day. He was really putting his all into this even though he didn’t have to. 

“Okay. Yes, you’re right, what have I got to lose?” _Besides the last shreds of my dignity_

Jim’s mouth quirked up into his customary cocky grin. “That’s the spirit Sulu, lead the way.”

_I can do this._ Hikaru said to himself, setting his shoulders back and jutting his chin out, hoping to display some modicum of confidence. With a final nod in Jim’s direction, Hikaru turned towards the entrance and pushed it open forcefully.

As they stepped into the Cafe Hikaru was immediately overwhelmed with the bustling sounds around him. He looked and saw the line to order coffee was at least eight people long and growing. Ben was taking orders efficiently at his register, but it was clear on his face that the stress of the situation was starting to get to him. 

Hikaru realized that then was definitely not the time for a stunt like they had planned. They should’ve left, come back the next day, or maybe even next week. But as soon as he even thought about turning around Jim took him by the shoulders and began directing him forward.

“No. No. No.” Jim said over Hikaru’s shoulder as he directed Hikaru to sit across from him at a table near the edge of the room. “We’re going through with this if it kills me.”

Hikaru sighed, scrubbing a hand through his hair once more and sending Jim a withering look. “If this goes as bad as I think it will I might need to have that arranged.”

“Yeah yeah, you can apologize to me for that at your wedding. Now, that,” He turned and gestured subtly at the counter where Ben was still working, “that’s your man right there. Yes?”

Hikaru frowned. “Ben isn’t my- _”_

Jim raised a hand to halt his train of thought, “Not yet but he will be. Now, I’m gonna go before he spots us together. Don’t abandon the plan. I believe in you.” He stood, raising a quick thumbs up that was probably meant to be encouraging, before taking his place at the end of the coffee line.

Hikaru felt dread wash over him as he watched Jim slowly move closer and closer to Ben. The steady hum of the crowded cafe faded from Hikaru’s ears, his focus narrowing to Jim and exactly how far he was from Ben. Jim reached the counter and placed his order eventually. They were out of hearing range but Hikaru could tell by the furrow that formed on Ben’s brow that Jim had chosen a purposefully complicated drink choice.

After ordering and waiting for his drink, tapping his foot impatiently the whole time, Jim sat down at the nearest table and the knot of worry and anticipation in Hikaru’s stomach grew impossibly tighter. He watched with rapt attention as Jim… just sat there, staring idly out a window. Hikaru was confused, thought for a moment that Jim was getting cold feet. But then Hikaru saw Jim sneak a quick glance at the front counter and realized He was, thank God, waiting until it was not so busy. When there was no line at the front counter and the murmers of other Cafe patrons settled down, Jim took a careful sip of his coffee.

Then, like the flip of a switch, Jim’s usually friendly face was transformed with anger. He stood from his chair so quick it wobbled for a moment and threatened to fall over, Jim paid that no mind though, walking with purpose and barely contained rage toward Ben who was counting change from the tip jar.

“Excuse me!” Jim shouted, slamming the hand not holding his coffee onto the counter. “What is this?”

Ben seemed to look around himself for a moment, probably hoping that Jim was speaking to anyone but him, before plastering on an extremely fake and tired smile. “That is the Latte you ordered, sir.” 

Every eye in the cafe was watching the scene play out, some people even taking the time to turn their chairs around and get a better look. Hikaru hoped none of them were feeling helpful or this whole thing would be for nothing.

Jim gritted his teeth aggressively at Ben. “No, it’s not. I ordered an iced, sugar-free, vanilla latte with almond milk. This is soy.”He then with great speed removed the lid from his drink and dumped it down the front of Ben’s ‘Enterprise Cafe’ apron. “Maybe I should talk to your manager, tell him he’s employing a fuckin’ idiot.”

Hikaru saw the look of concealed annoyance on Ben’s face be replaced with a mix of shock and possibly fear, causing a wave of protectiveness to wash over him. Luckily Jim had just said Hikaru’s cue word. 

Ignoring every instinct in his body that was telling him otherwise Hikaru walked up to Jim and grabbed him by the shoulder. “Hey, I think that’s enough.”

Jim turned towards Hikaru, wrenching out of his hold. “Well I think you should learn to mind your own damn business.” 

With a loud ugly snarl, Jim placed his hands square on Hikaru’s chest and shoved him back at least ten feet. Hikaru thought he heard Ben shout ‘Stop!’ but he was too focused on Jim to really notice. He surged towards him, grabbing Jim by the scruff of his shirt and leading him out the same front door that they had walked through together not ten minutes ago. Jim went with only a bit of feigned struggle. As he threw him out onto the sidewalk Hikaru could’ve sworn Jim shot him a wink, letting Hikaru know he approved of how the plan had gone so far. 

Easy for Jim to to say, his part was done, for Hikaru the challenge had just begun.

As he walked back into the cafe Hikaru was greeted by a few scattered claps- which he graciously waved off- and the smiling face of Ben, sans ruined apron, walking towards him.

“Thank you for that, it really wasn’t necesarry.” 

It was then that Hikaru finally got a good look at Ben. He was slightly taller than Hikaru, a bit broader than him too, the black button up shirt Ben wore was filled out nicely by his wide set shoulders.

Hikaru shrugged, “I couldn’t just sit idly by while that jerk basically harassed you.”

Ben ducked his head and chuckled. “You’ve obviously never worked in the service industry, that wasn’t the first drink I’ve had dumped on me and it probably won’t be the last. I’m just glad it was iced this time.” 

Hikaru managed a half laugh himself, but fear of awkward silence was already starting to set in and tamping down his enjoyment of finally getting to talk to Ben face to face. Outside of his own imagination. “Yeah me too. You’re right about the service thing though, been a full time student for as long as I can remember.”

“Ah, college. You must be strapped for cash then, right?” At Hikaru’s reluctant nod Ben grinned. “Well then, can I offer you a free drink? As repayment for defending my honor just now.”

“Oh, no, I couldn’t-“

“No no, I insist.” Ben was already turning around and heading back behind the coffee shop counter. “Large soy latte right?”

Hikaru’s eyes widened in surprise, as he followed Ben to stand at the other side of the counter. As he did Hikaru took a quick look around the Cafe. There were a few people still watching them, much more subtly, but obviously the action was over so most people had gone back to minding their own business.“Y-you remembered my coffee order? I’ve only been here once.”

If Hikaru wasn’t mistaken there was a bit of a blush on Ben’s cheeks. “True, but…. A name like yours is pretty memorable.” He said with a hesitant smile before beginning work on Hikaru’s coffee.

“Oh.” 

This was the part he’d been dreading the most. Jim had made Him promise that he would tell Ben his real name the second it came up. He’d also shot down Hikaru’s plan of just legally changing his name to ‘Um’. Which on the one hand Hikaru agreed with, if you’re gonna date someone, or hell just be acquainted with them, they should probably know your real name. On the other hand Hikaru was already kind of a nervous mess and he really wasn’t looking forward to the added embarrassment of admitting his social ineptness.

“Actually, there was something I needed to tell you about that.” Ben looked up and made an inquiring noise. “My name…. isn’t Um.” 

Ben, for his part, didn’t actually seem surprised so much as he was bemused. He raised one questioning eyebrow at Hikaru.“I see. Well, if that’s not your name then what is?”

“Hikaru. Hikaru Sulu.” Swallowing heavily, Hikaru watched Ben’s face for any reaction. Any indication that Ben was about to laugh in Hikaru’s face.

“Hikaru. Huh. That’s not a bad name at all.” Ben seemed to consider that for awhile, a furrow forming between his brow that Hikaru felt a sudden urge to smooth out with his thumb. “Actually, that’s a really great name. So…. I’m a little confused why you lied to me about it?”

That was it, this was where it would all come together and he’d either walk out of here successful or rejected. Jim had referred to it as ‘the turning point.’ Hikaru inhaled and exhaled deeply, collecting confidence and choosing his words carefully.

“I- well. The thing is, Ben, I think you’re really handsome and I just kinda lost control of what I was saying when I first met you. You make me really nervous and I kinda don’t know what to do around you. So, yeah.” Hikaru finished lamely.

There was a long pregnant silence after that as he waited for Ben’s response. He actually stopped making Hikaru’s drink at that moment, setting the hot cup down and turning to make eye contact with him. He didn’t look angry or like he was about to laugh in Hikaru’s face,he seemed almost perplexed actually, like he was just trying to process Hikaru’s words. 

Hikaru found himself trying to avoid Ben’s gaze with how crushing his nerves where. He chewed his lip, stared at his own shoes for a bit, then felt too pathetic and switched to staring at his hands where they rested on the coffee shop counter. 

Finally after way too long Ben opened his mouth to speak. “Y’know, usually, when a guy thinks another guy is handsome, he asks him out on.”

“Oh.” Hikaru felt a grin break out on his face, and an invisible weight was lifted off his shoulders. “Ben, would you like to go on a date with me?”

“Yeah, absolutely.”

Hikaru knew he was smiling like and idiot but Ben was doing the same in return as they just looked at each other for a moment. Hikaru couldn’t find it in himself to be even a little embarrassed.


	2. First date and a couple other firsts

Two months. 62 days. That’s how long it had been without any sign of rain fall. The summer had been dry that year, hitting highs close to 100 in some areas. Hikaru felt like it’d been hotter than any he’d ever experienced, he couldn’t even remember what it felt like to be cold.

The night Hikaru had been planning for a whole week. When he walked to Ben’s apartment instead of driving, then, together, they made their way to the little bistro that Hikaru had specifically chosen for the outdoor seating. That night, the skies opened up and water came down like Zeus himself had a personal vendetta against all things dry.

“This is crazy!” Ben shouted in Hikaru’s ear over the sound of rain pounding on the pavement.

“It’s biblical is what it is!” Hikaru yelled back, a grin on his face.

Both of them were already soaked through to their clothes. They were completely vulnerable to the elements, neither having worn a coat. Hikaru had chosen a light blue button up shirt and cargo shorts while Ben wore a short sleeve v-neck and jeans. 

They ran down the sidewalk searching for shelter, ducking around other people doing the same. Eventually Hikaru spotted a Rite aid just across the street from them. Without thinking he grabbed Ben by the elbow and pulled him into the store, and more importantly out of the onslaught of rain. Hikaru immediately dropped his hand from Ben’s arm, feeling self conscious about touching him without permission so soon.

As they walked in, dripping puddles of water onto the linoleum floor, the cashier shot them a bemused look. “It’s raining cats and dogs out there.” 

Ben and Hikaru both laughed politely. 

“Yeah it really is.” Hikaru was just starting to wonder how long they’d have to hide out herewhen Ben spoke up. 

“You guys wouldn’t happen to have umbrellas would you?”

Right, they still had a reservation at that bistro.

The cashier pointed to the far left corner of the store, “Aisle 14, next to the candles.”

Ben nodded his thanks, then headed in that direction, Hikaru followed close behind. They reached the umbrellas quickly, finding them exactly where the cashier had instructed.

“This is great.” Ben remarked as they perused the limited options.

Hikaru quirked an eyebrow at him. “How so?”

Far as Hikaru could see Him and Ben were both dripping wet down to their bones. Shivering in a poorly lit drugstore looking for an umbrella just so they could have the privilege of going back out into the cold rain and hopefully making it to dinner before the place ran out of indoor tables.

“Well, I’ve always thought of shopping together as a milestone in every new relationship, this way we get it out of the way early.” Ben said with a shrug and a gentle smile, he then turned back to the umbrellas and grabbed two of the racks, holding them up for Hikaru. “Which one of these do you like?”

“Uh..” Hikaru said dumbly. He was starting to get used to the fast paced way Ben talked, moving from one subject to another without much transition but it still took him a little bit to catch up. The two umbrellas Ben was showing him were nearly identical in size and shape but one was a dark purple color and the other was a bright blue with a faint pattern of raindrops covering the outside. Hikaru flipped a mental coin and pointed at the blue.

Ben nodded his agreement. “Great, I was hoping you’d pick that one.” He put the purple umbrella back then headed back towards the cash register. Once again Hikaru had no choice but to follow.

As soon as the they reached the counter, Ben bumping shoulders with Hikaru good naturedly before pulling out his wallet to pay, the cashier who they’d spoken earlier seemed to realize something. A look of shock and then almost annoyance crossed his face and Hikaru could’ve sworn he was giving Hikaru a side eye the whole time. Hikaru was so distracted trying to figure out what the hell was that dudes problem them he forgot to object to Ben paying for the umbrella. Hikaru was the one who chose to walk instead of driving them, he felt responsible for their current, very wet, situation.

They stepped back onto the street after that, Ben opened the umbrella over them, immediately shielding from the rain. It was only meant to cover one person so they ended up walking basically in a huddle. It was still entirely too cold but much more bearable to walk the next few block without the constant onslaught of rain.

“Hey,” Hikaru said as they crossed the street. “You think that dude knew we were on a date?”

Ben shrugged. “Probably….. Why? Are you in the closet?” He said the last part very gently, like walking on eggshells. Hikaru got the very pleasant that if his answer was yes, Ben would be prepared to accommodate that.

As it was Hikaru just shook his head with a commiserating smile. “No, no, I just wasn’t a fan of how that guy was looking at us together.”

“Yeah, I get that, city like this you can forget what kind of world we still live in.” There was a beat where Ben stared at the ground as they walked, seeming to consider something. “ Hey, look on the bright side, at least he didn’t think we were brothers.”

Hikaru actually threw his head back and laughed at that. Despite the cold rain around them he felt warmth and affection blooming in his chest.

Soon after that they arrived at the little bistro Hikaru had chosen for their date. Together they walked in and Hikaru told the hostess- who raised an eyebrow at their drenched state- that he had a reservation for ‘Sulu.’ 

“Sulu?” Ben said after they’d been seated at a table near the back of the restaurant and, thankfully, not out on the patio like Hikaru had originally planned. “I’ve been meaning to ask you about that since the last time we talked. I know Hikaru is Japanese but I’ve never heard of Sulu before.”

Hikaru looked up from his menu and smiled at the opportunity to talk about his family. “It’s Filipino, from my dad’s side. My dad was in the navy, stationed Japan, met my mom, brought her back to the U.S. and the rest is history.” 

“Wow, met during the war. That’s quite the love story.” 

Hikaru shrugged. “I guess. You should hear how my older brother got together with his wife. He met her in high school and then after graduation they didn’t speak for like five years, but my brother-“

“Are you two ready to order, or do you need a few minutes?” Their waitress who’d taken their drink orders a few minutes ago interjected in a chirpy voice.

Hikaru didn’t actually mind the interruption that much, he knew he was getting ahead of himself with the whole ‘already telling his date about his families most interesting stories’ thing. He nodded at their waitress and gestured for Ben to go first.

Ben ordered the fettuccini and Hikaru quickly decided on the mushroom ravioli. The waitress wrote down their order and took their menus, heading toward the kitchen with a quick, “I’ll have that out for you in just a bit,” said over her shoulder.

“So,” Hikaru said once it was just the two of them again, “How did you get into the barista business?” 

Ben let out a gentle laugh and ducked his head sheepishly. “Making coffee is more of a hobby than a business for me, I’ve just started picking up a few shifts here and there since the Enterprise opened up. My real job is managing my parents nursery.”

Hikaru stopped mid sip of water and felt his eye go wide, he quickly set his glass down and swallowed the liquid in his mouth. “Nursery? As in like a plant nursery.”

Ben quirked an amused eyebrow at Hikaru’s excitement, “Yep, I don’t really work with customers anymore, mostly handle the bookkeeping and maintain the plants after hours but that’s much more like my real job than the cafe.”

Hikaru felt almost giddy at this information. Thinking about the many cacti and succulents sitting on the window sill in his dorm and the various other plants that he still kept at his parents house. He’d always hoped for someone who shared his love for plants but he’d also known it wasn’t likely.

“Wow that’s great. Y’know, I used to wanna be a botanist.” Hikaru said truthfully. He had talked almost nonstop about the science of botany and all that the job entailed from seventh grade on through high school, much to the chagrin of his parents and friends.

“Really? What changed your mind?” Ben asked, resting his chin on his hand and looking genuinely interested.

Hikaru tipped his head thoughtfully, considering his answer for a moment. “I realized the only thing I love more than plants, was space. So I put aside botany and set my sites on NASA.”

“NASA? Huh, I’ve never been on a date with an astronaut before.” 

Hikaru could’ve sworn he saw a wink after that but it was probably just wishful thinking on his part. Nonetheless, Hikaru felt himself blush and he ducked his head sheepishly to hide it. 

“Still. It’s good to have ambitious goals. What’s the process of ending up in space anyway? Always kinda thought you guys were just born, like X-men.”

Hikaru chuckled and shook his head jovially. He opened his mouth to answer Ben’s question with a sarcastic quip but stopped himself as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He’d been ignoring it most of this time, but him and Ben had gotten pretty comfortable with each other so he thought it wouldn’t hurt anything to check it real quick.

“Sorry, is it ok if I just respond to this text? I’ll be fast.” Hikaru asked, at Ben’s confirmation that he didn’t mind he pulled his phone out and brought it out of sleep mode. turned out he didn’t He didn’t just have one new text he had several.

 

Jim: How the date going? you sweep him off his feet yet?

Jim: Don’t let him get to second base on the first date. Protect your honor.

Jim: I just realized i don’t know what second base is for guys

Jim: Also I remembered we have a chem project due tomorrow and I haven’t started yet lmfao college is slowly killing me have fun on your date

 

Hikaru rolled his eyes and smirked at his phone. He let Jim know the date was going great, he didn’t think the bases applied to gay people or anyone older than 16, and if Jim needed help on the chem project he should definitely ask someone else.

“I assume by your face it’s not a family emergency?”

“Huh?” Hikaru hit send and looked up to see Ben’s smirking at him across the table. “Oh, no, it’s just my friend Jim being annoying, as usual.” He turned his phone's screen off and shoved it back into his pocket, giving Ben his full attention.

“If he’s annoying why are you friends with him?” Ben teased before taking a sip of his coke.

Hikaru probably would’ve been a little annoyed by that if anybody else said it, only him and his other friends were allowed to joke about Jim. But Ben was so good natured about everything and just the opposite of judgmental, he couldn’t find it in himself to be bothered.

“The thing about Jim is he’s kind of a pompous jerk. He acts without thinking, he’s constantly bending the rules. But he’s also really fun and brave and he put his whole self into everything he does.” Hikaru cringed a little at his own words, if Uhura or Scotty ever heard him say that they’d never let him live it down.

He expected Ben to laugh at how sentimental he was being but instead he was smiling at Hikaru sweetly, like he was happy to listen to Hikaru talk until he ran out of things to say. “Wow, he sounds like quite the character. I’d love to meet him someday.” 

Hikaru’s stomach did a little flip at that, someday meant Ben probably wanted to go on another date with him. This whole thing had gone so impossibly smoothly, even with the rain, it was amazing.

“Technically you’ve already met him, when he threw that coffee on you.” He said without thinking, returning Ben’s smile automatically.

Ben frowned and his brow furrowed in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Oh. He hadn’t meant to say that right now. Well, this was fine, better sooner than later. “That guy who I threw out of The Enterprise last week, that was my friend Jim. I told him I was upset cause I messed up the first time we talked and he thought I would feel better if I could do something to impress you before asking you out.” He finished with a shrug, thinking that would be it.

“So what you’re saying to me,” Ben had his eyes closed now and one hand massaging at his temple like he was trying to work through a particularly difficult problem, “Is that crazy white boy who threw coffee on me, the one who could’ve gotten me fired if my manager was there, was not in fact some random asshole but your friend who you told to do that because you thought it might impress me. You manipulated me so I would go on this date with you.”

Ben’s eyes met Hikaru’s again but this time they were not gentle and content they were slitted in anger, in fact his handsome face was completely marred by it. He was obviously furious.

“I-“ Hikaru was not prepared for this outcome. He hadn’t even considered Ben losing his job or anything so awful. Hikaru tried to think back on his thought process when agree to Jim’s plan, all he could come up with was an extreme want to talk to Ben and ask him on a date. “I…. didn’t think of it like that.” He said weakly, knowing that was not even close to enough.

Ben let out a frustrated sigh, ran a hand down his face. “Well, congratulations Hikaru, you really impressed me.” As he said that Ben pushed his chair out and, with great purpose, left the restaurant.

Hikaru stared at the empty spot where Ben had been only a moment ago. He wasn’t sure how long he stared, not moving, barely even breathing. It could’ve been five minutes or maybe ten. The warm pleasant feeling in his stomach had soured like milk in the sun, leaving only sickness and regret. _What have did I just do? What did I just ruin?_ Repeated in his head like a chorus. 

Eventually he let his head hang down towards the floor, where he saw the little blue umbrella Ben had bought for them. It was sitting next to Hikaru’s feet, upside down and slightly opened so it could drip dry a little bit because it was covered in rain water, From the rain outside which was still going just as heavy. Ben must’ve forgot it when he stormed out.

Hikaru stood suddenly, a few people side eyed him for being disruptive but he was so far from caring. “Shit.” He muttered. He needed to find Ben. He was out in the rain, pissed as hell, walking the 10 blocks back to his apartment alone, because of Hikaru. He snatched the umbrella off the ground and turned to leave, nearly running into that chirpy waitress, who was holding his and Ben’s pasta. 

“Shit.” Hikaru said again, this time loud enough that other people could hear unfortunately. “Uh, sorry. I’m not trying to ditch on the check, I haven’t even eaten yet that wouldn’t make any- Sorry. Here.” He pulled out his wallet and dropped a couple 20’s on the table before running out at break neck pace down the side walk. 

Hikaru tried to follow the path they’d taken to the restaurant but he was so panicked and the weather was so ugly It was hard to keep track. He wasn’t a hundred percent sure if what he was passing was familiar or not. When he’d been running for awhile with still no sign of Ben, Hikaru was sure he’d gotten himself lost. But then he spotted a head of familiar, jet black, rain soaked hair a few stores down from where he stood. 

“Ben!” He shouted over the rain, he tried again a few time as he ran, with no response. It was easy to catch up to him though, Ben was trudging a long at an even but relatively slow pace. “Ben wait, let me explain.” Hikaru tried to put his hand on Ben’s shoulder but was immediately shaken off.

“You’ve explained plenty I think.” Ben practically growled. He immediately began walking faster but Hikaru met his pace.

“You shouldn’t be walking alone it’s late and its freezing.” Hikaru said opening up the umbrella and holding it over both of them. 

Ben scoffed, “I’m almost home anyway, too late to go back to the restaurant, so don’t bother.”

There was a large group of teenagers walking opposite them on the sidewalk, Hikaru was forced to press his side to Ben’s to avoid bumping into one of them. Ben seemed even more annoyed once the passed and Hikaru stepped back to his area of the sidewalk.

“I’m really sorry for what I did. I was a dumbass, I didn’t think it through, Jim suggested his plan and I just….. I don’t know I forgot to use my brain.” Hikaru knew that was a pitiful apology, but he really wasn’t at the top of his game right now. “That’s why me and Jim get along, we’re both to focused on getting what we want. It’s just I’m usually smarter than him… and not as courageous.”

Ben scoffed, “Okay, now you’re gonna say wanting to go on a date with me made you brave and that’s why you pulled that stunt.”

They stopped then, because Ben’s apartment complex was actually really close by and they were already there. Hikaru felt panic go through him and he realized Ben was probably five seconds from telling him to get lost. 

“No.” Hikaru said fiercely, taking one step forward, one step closer to Ben. “If I was really brave I wouldn’t have manipulated you like that. I would have asked you out and been straightforward with you like you deserve. I’m not asking you to absolutely forgive me or say what I did was okay. But I feel like we could really be something together. I’m just asking you to give me a chance to prove that to you.”

“You barely know me.” Ben said. His voice sounded weak to Hikaru’s ears.

He took one more tentative step forward. “I don’t and you don’t really know me either. But I really desperately want us to know each other, I wan’t to learn everything about you. I meant what I said, we’ve got potential.”

“H-“ Ben’s words caught in his throat and he let out a frustrated noise. “How am I supposed to trust you again? You really fucked this up.”

Hikaru chanced a hopeful smile then. “I know. I know. But Ben, I swear to you I will never lie to you again, you deserve the truth.”

There was a long painful silence then. Ben staring at Hikaru searching his face for something, Hikaru didn’t know what. He was too busy shifting from foot to foot nervously, waiting for Ben to either give him an answer or possibly just punch him and leave him out on the curb.

“Ok.” Ben finally said.

“Really?”

“Yeah, one more chance.” 

Hikaru felt relief rush through him so fast he nearly dropped the umbrella. He felt almost dazed with happiness as he stared at Ben who, if he wasn’t mistaken, was smiling gently back at him.

“You feel it too don’t you? How well we go together.” He asked, dizzy from the joy blooming in his chest.

Ben nodded, still a bit serious. “I wouldn’t still be standing here if I didn’t.”

As they stared at each other, both processing what that meant for them, Hikaru wanted nothing more than to kiss Ben in that moment. Close that last bit of distance between them in the best way possible. _No_ he told himself _not now._ He shoved the hand not holding the umbrella in his pocket just to stop himself from touching him. It was like a mental game of tug of war as he talked himself out of just going for it.

In the end though it didn’t matter because Ben took his own step forward and sealed their mouths together like it was the easiest thing in the world. That was when Hikaru really did drop the umbrella. It tumbled to the ground next to them with a small crash that was barely noticeable to either of them. 

It didn’t even matter that they were now completely open to the elements. Their mouths moved together in a mix of perfect pressure and much needed warmth. Their whole bodies pressed so closely that not even the rain drops could find a way between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO! So that happened. This is pretty much the end as far as actual plot goes, just assume they lived happily ever after. However, I do plan on writing one more chapter that is totally 100% pwp, plus some feels cause I don't have an ounce of self control. I don't have a specific time when I'll post it but probably soon. 
> 
> Also for anybody who cares, Jim drank a gallon of coffee, pulled an all nighter and somehow created a chem project that earned him an A :)


End file.
